


The Milky Way

by FemmeFairie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeFairie/pseuds/FemmeFairie
Summary: Lisa Imai awaits the day that Minato Yukina, her childhood friend, answers the longing her heart. When Yukina begins to treat Lisa like something more than a friend, Lisa is overcome with powerful emotions - longing, love, regret, fear. In one day, the rose of love begins to bloom and the girls are closer than ever . . . Just how much will the two push the lines that already divide them? And who will be the one to fall first?
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**I: Her Touch**

The morning sun rose over Lisa Imai’s house like a breath of fresh air, carrying with it the newfound smell of dew-wetted roses, a smell she would soon grow accustomed to as a symbol of spring, a symbol of growth within both herself and Roselia.

 _All of us, blooming like roses. Is that what I want for us? To grow? Or is that what I fear the most? Seeing me and Yukina . . . change?_ For when roses bloomed, so did their thorns. And with the growth of thorns, roses grew further apart — the thorns created space, and within that gap, there was both immense loss and growth. A parting of sorts.

However, what did that make growth? In a way growth was destruction. But other times . . . when Lisa had convinced Yukina to stay in Roselia — perhaps the prick of pain was sometimes necessary to climb higher. Perhaps there was a subtle beauty in thorns too; they healed as much as they pricked.

  
A knock at the door.

  
Alas, the brush is stuck. Snagged in her freshly washed hair. Lisa tugged against the knot, sighed. It was hopeless — it was as lodged as a rose’s thorns. Without a second glance, Lisa hurried down the stairs. So what if I look ridiculous? It could only be . . .

“Yukina?”

  
A flash of gold eyes. One hand trailed over the rosebed adjacent to the door, flirted with their thorns and petals. The smell was like decaying sweetness, cloyingly so.

  
“Could you, uh, give me a moment?” Lisa gestured to the brush still lodged in  
her hair.

  
The edge of Yukina’s sharp mouth turned upwards; the barest hint of a smile beneath a tough exterior. Her lips were angular, glossed in scarlet. As if she had stained her lips with the very roses next to her. Suddenly, the light warmed in Yukina’s gold eyes. The barest tilt of her head as she studied Lisa. Then, wordlessly, her smooth hand that had been touching the roses reached out. Her fingers, running through her hair. Pulling the brush free. Patting her head gently. Lisa gasped.

  
Lilac bangs now shadowed Yukina’s face. What was she hiding? 

  
Lisa reached out to touch her back—

  
“Your brush. Here.” Yukina gently curled Lisa’s fingers back around the brush handle. She glanced down at her wristwatch. “We’ll leave when you’re ready then. Please hurry.”

Hurry? Despite her words, Lisa felt herself stopping to stare at her best friend. Next to the red of the roses, her hair was as light as broken glass. For all her coolness, at that moment Yukina had seemed like something fragile, tangible — a rose, newly blooming, all alone. Hair like glass, eyes like stone, lips like cherries. And . . . so _soft_ as well.

As Yukina turned her back to watch the street, Lisa grinned. She continued up to the room, ignored the stubborn pulse of her heart. Boom, boom, boom. Just like Ako’s drums. Was it just her imagination or had she seen something else hidden behind Yukina’s guarded eyes?

  
A rose, she thought to herself. I saw a rose, and it was blooming, all behind the amber of her eyes. A collection of their memories, moments, all becoming one — everything they ever did, saw, loved, every fight, every success — it was all there. It was the source of the warmth, of the touch. Their past. Their friendship. It was all there in Yukina’s eyes.

  
Lisa placed the hand holding the brush to her nose. Did she only imagine that it smelled _like roses?_


	2. II: Her Scent

Haneoka Girl’s High school. The morning brought with it the smell of March,  sakura blossoms which rose to greet the pair of friends, bringing with them a whirl of fragrant petals that caught in their hair and clothes. 

“Hmph,” Yukina sighed, prying a stray petal from her silver blazer. 

“What, you don’t care for spring anymore?” 

Yukina tilted her head, studying Lisa in a way that made her nose tingle in the  beginning of a flush. “It’s much too fragrant,” she mused, “and I don’t care for seasons so ripe with change. It further disturbs the calculated balance already in my life.” 

_ Ripe with change . . . Roselia.  _ “Change . . . it’s not always a bad thing, is it  Yukina?” 

Yukina’s mouth tightened into a rosy line. A strained laugh escaped from Lisa  as she added, “All I meant was that you used to welcome spring when we were little. Now it seems like you’re pushing it away. It’s like you’re afraid of—” 

“Lisa~ Yukina~” 

Yukina whipped around. Her eyes had returned to their normal squint, lost of the  gleam Lisa had witnessed in the morning. Now, it was as if she were sizing everything and everyone up. As if she were ready to fight change no matter what it took. 

“Ako?” 

“Hey, Ako!” Lisa planted her arms on her hips, smiling. 

Ako brought a hand up menacingly to her face, taunting it this way and that. In  a way, Lisa noticed, she could have been Kaoru’s sinister twin; after all, they both had violet hair and a love for dramatic gestures. “So, speaking of cool . . . I was wondering about band practice.” As Yukina’s lips tightened, she straightened up. “I did have a game with Rinrin tonight, so . . .” 

Yukina cleared her throat. “It’s at my house tonight, Ako. Since it’s Friday I  thought we could take a break from the studio.” Yukina sighed, the breath so close that it warmed Lisa’s already reddened ear. “I just hope the environment still allows for concentration. I can’t have us slacking before the Star Festival next week. So, that means no video games as well.” 

Ako nodded quickly. Her purple ringlets bounced with her eagerly. “Wait,”  she cut in, “no  _ video games _ ?” 

“Well, within reason. As long as it doesn’t interfere with band activities,” Yukina  replied. 

Lisa patted Ako’s head, shooting Yukina a wry grin. “Don’t worry, Ako,”  she whispered. “I’ll make sure we still have loads of fun tonight!” The slightest grin on Yukina’s face; she was tilted towards the school, but was that a hint of warmth in her eyes? Ah, but then there it was again: a pursing of the lips. Lisa tapped Ako on the shoulder, her eyes still trained on Yukina. 

Turning to Lisa, she said, “We have Japanese history. We must make haste.” 

Before she could protest, Yukina had already stridden ahead down the lines of sakura trees. Every step was proud, carefully constructed. Lisa felt herself quicken — her heart, her pulse, her body — why was she always left behind, to feel these things? Why was it that Yukina never looked back? 

It was as if something was left behind at that moment — not her, but a gap  in their relationship. When Yukina left, it meant that things were left unsaid and would continue to be left unsaid until conflict arose. It was a period, the end of a sentence. Each step punctuated that; a closing off of Yukina’s emotions. 

“See ya tonight, Lisa-nee!” Ako running up the steps, embracing Rinko from  behind. Yet . . . Lisa’s eyes remained fixed on Yukina, a fixed star, a fixed planet, as she continued across the courtyard. Her soft light purple hair, smelling of violets . . . it drifted further and further, becoming a star that Lisa couldn’t grasp. 

The thought was in Lisa’s head before she even realized it:  _ Please change.  _ _ Please change. Please change.  _ And the answering chorus:  _ Please don’t change. Please don’t change. Please don’t change.  _

Instead, she was left holding only one thing, her eyes widened; a bouquet of  Yukina’s violet scent, lingering in her hair, sticking to the places their shoulders and hands touched throughout the long day. If Lisa had a choice between roses and violets, she would choose violets every time. Violets were secret beauties — strong, resilient, tough. Roses bloomed roughly; their thorns invoked suffering. But, violets . . . their only qualm was their secretiveness; they still nurtured their soft side. 

If Yukina were a violet, perhaps she already had bloomed. Perhaps Lisa just  hadn’t seen it, as it was covered behind her steely exterior, hidden away behind layers of dense clouds. 

The scent bloomed around Lisa, stronger than the cherry blossoms. Not the  smell of roses, but violets. She inhaled, then sighed. 

_ Violets,  _ she mused, why must they wait to be uncovered? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something big will be coming soon... Hope you're enjoying so far.


	3. III: Her Promise

“Pay attention, please.” Yukina’s eyes: sharp, two arrows intent on a bullseye. 

Why try if we didn’t aim for the absolute best? In a way, Lisa believed her friend’s philosophy but not quite as seriously — if they were to try to be a band, they had to give it their all, regardless of their capabilities. It would have been a waste not to, not to mention a path that strayed away from her dearest friend. 

“Yes, sorry!” Lisa let out a stuttered laugh. Sayo raised her eyebrows from across  the basement studio, her guitar poised on her lap and her pick still in her hand. 

“Well,” Yukina sighed. “We are coming along nicely—” 

Both Ako and Lisa answered, “Really?” Lisa smirked at Ako. It seemed someone  was on the right track. Although the absence of Rinko had dulled Ako’s mood — Rinko had gone home with a cough — having at least each other helped. In the presence of Yukina and Sayo, it was always good to have someone to laugh with. 

Yukina splayed a hand in front of her face, checked her worn-down nails. 

“Yes, well — I didn’t want to admit it — but we are coming along nicely . . .” 

Ako let out a whoop. Lisa shrugged her shoulders, a smile breaking out across  her face that made Yukina falter. Was that the barest hint of a blush on Yukina’s stoic face? 

Yukina gulped, seeming to choke down something before she turned back to  face the whole group.  _ Since when was Yukina intimidated by me like this?  _ Oh, wait. Since this morning. She’d been off since this morning since she first pulled the brush out of her hair and let her fingers linger. Since Lisa had run upstairs blushing, thinking about the smell of roses she’d left behind. 

“But!” Yukina’s eyes honed in on Lisa like jagged glass. “Just because we’re  doing well  _ right now  _ doesn’t mean that we can slack off for the  _ future  _ — not for a concert equally important to our careers as World Fes,” Yukina countered. 

“Oh, yes,” murmured Lisa quietly, “ _ World Fes _ .” She’d always forgotten just  how much her friend was set on that same goal; even though she’d come to value their camaraderie, she never let her eyes wander for too long — it all came down to that one performance. Even if it meant fearing change; even if it meant being  _ cold.  _

_ Why is my heart pounding again?  _

“Yukina, I’ll try to do better.” 

“And?” Always expectant. 

“Well, I have something here that might make us  _ all  _ do better.” She pulled  a container from her plush backpack. “Ta-da!” 

“Cookies?” Yukina asked incredulously. Hearing those words in her serious  practice voice was almost laughable. 

Lisa’s grin widened. “Yup! But I’m saving the best ones for last. The ‘ _Milky Way’_ cookies. They are special cookies with a row of lush milk chocolate . . . and they are special, well, because they are meant to be had under the stars. Preferably at midnight, when the stars are said to be strongest.” 

Blank stares. Lisa’s smile twitched.  _ No one?  _

_ Oh.  _ “Lisa!” Ako jumped from her seat to investigate the container. “What a  cool idea! To connect with the stars.” She moved a hand in front of her face. “It really just goes ‘swoosh’ and then ‘kaboom!’” 

“Ah, the power of darkness, is it?” Lisa chided, but her eyes were on Yukina. 

Her cherry lips had tightened again; she seemed to be thinking hard about something. 

“Now, I know everyone is excited, but these cookies are only for after our show,  okay? But we can all have a normal cookie?” 

Yukina’s head perked up. She leaped towards the cookie bin, already sizing  up the best cookie. The other girls reached in without a second thought — Lisa’s cookies were famed among the band members. 

Lisa stood back, surveyed her work. Perhaps that crestfallen expression had been  related to cookies? She laughed to herself.  _ When in doubt, serve cookies and Yukina will—  _

There was still something left unsaid. 

“Yukina,” Lisa whispered, pulling her aside. Cookie crumbs speckled the corner  of her mouth. Lisa met her eyes. Gently, she wiped them off with the back of her sleeve, keeping eye contact. To her surprise, Yukina’s eyes darted away, her cheeks flushed vividly.  _ Like roses _ . Hadn’t Lisa just flushed the same exact way on her way to school this morning? 

“Lisa—” 

Lisa cut in quickly: “Uh, I was wondering if we could have a sleepover tonight?  I feel like it’s been so long . . . and I could even let you have some of my special cookies!” 

“Hmph,” said Yukina. “It shouldn’t matter. My father won’t be home though  so you can sleep wherever. I suppose it all works out, to have cookies and discuss band matters before the concert.” 

Lisa felt the wetness on her cheek before she realized she was crying. Again,  she had forgotten her importance in the band, and most importantly, what it felt to be loved by her friend. 

But instead of laughing, or glaring, Yukina pulled Lisa tightly against her.

_ Her body . . . feels so warm.  _ Their chests pressed together, Lisa felt something:  a heartbeat, beating against her. She thought it might be her own, but . . . Yukina was also crying, muffled by her face pressed into Lisa’s clothes. 

“I’m glad.” 

Yukina looked up. 

“I’m glad you wanted to see me again.” 

Yukina’s cheeks reddened. She tucked hair behind her ears. “D-don’t get too  excited! But, Lisa . . .” 

_ Don’t say it, don’t say it.  _

“I promise that I’ll let you do this anytime. Within reason.” 

_ Within reason?  _ That could only mean two things: One, that they would only  be doing this occasionally. Two, that they could do this anytime Lisa pleased. Either way, the truth had found her: Yukina finally wanted her again; the walls were falling down into place. Her friend was within, devoid of thorns. 

Lisa said nothing. Her smile said it all — she was pleased. “Great.” 

Yukina glanced at the others; they were still munching away at the cookies,  snickering at each other’s jokes. Then, wordlessly, Yukina’s finger trailed Lisa’s wrist, wove their way over her upper arm, tangled themselves on a lock of her hair. When she removed them, her eyes were gleaming, dilated. Or was that just a figment of Lisa’s mind? 

Regardless of the intentions, her hand had trembled as it sought her, stilled as she  pulled away. 

_ A promise.  _


	4. IV: Her Taste

The others had just left, wishing the girls well on their extra work. 

The special cookies still remained, staring out of the half-empty container, layers  of milky chocolate speckled with chocolate chips. 

The basement door slammed behind the girls. Footsteps traveled up the stairs,  mulled about the front door as each girl put on their shoes, disappeared again, and was followed by a sharp slam as the front door closed. Chatter about band practice became muted, each laugh further and further away. 

They were alone. 

Yukina sat on one of the stools, her eyes downcast.  _ Thinking about what?  _ Lisa  hesitated, listening to her shallow breathing — it was a quiet she didn’t want to crack, a bubble of peace she was hesitant to pop and lose the moment. And yet . . . 

“What’s wrong, Yukina? You’ve been off all day. I’m getting worried.” Her head  lifted but her bangs stayed in place, leaving a shadow of purple over her eyes. She was hiding — from  _ her.  _ She’d been hiding from her since the day began and she had first met Lisa’s eyes, by the roses, and touched her hair. Since Lisa had smelled her scent and  _ blushed. _

She rose. Took one step, two. 

“Yukina?” Lisa exclaimed, taking a step backward. A strangled laugh escaped  her.  _ What was she doing?  _

Her back was against the door now, feet planted firmly. Yukina shifted the hair  out of her face: Her eyes were two gold stars, a strange intensity radiated from them, something that if met with a match would cause the whole room to combust in her flames. 

She was so close now — violets bloomed all around her. Yukina’s arm braced  itself behind Lisa’s head, pinned her against the doorframe. Her other arm reached  for Lisa’s chin, pulling it upwards, under the curtain created by violet hair. And, without thinking first, Lisa bloomed. 

Her back pushed against the wall, the pressure from the kiss willing her knees to  buckle. Yukina’s arm still held her pinned as she deepened the pressure of her lips. 

_ Is this how it feels to kiss a flower? It was fragile, and yet, it teems with sensations:  _ _ violets, warmth, secrets.  _

Lisa’s hands, slack at her sides, felt useless. She slowly wrapped them around  Yukina’s neck, digging her nails into her nape. An audible gasp came from her friend’s lips and she pushed her even closer.  Yukina’s tongue, nipping at her top lip. Lisa followed her movements, ran her  own tongue against the entrance of Yukina's mouth. Yukina, hands holding Lisa’s head, suddenly pulled them apart. 

It was as if Yukina had severed her limbs. She fell to the floor and gasped,  overwhelmed with feelings and sensations. Yukina had  _ kissed her _ . Is that what she wanted? After all this time? 

Yukina stared at the taller girl; her eyes were glazed, searching. She wiped her  lips on the back of her hand before running out the door. It slammed behind Lisa’s back, jolting her out of her stupor. 

“I kissed her,” Lisa whispered. “I kissed my best friend on the lips.” 

Once again, there were words left unsaid. 

_ And . . . and I liked it.  _


	5. V: Her Stars

The house, once so full of life, had become a shell of what it was, empty and devoid of sound. Lisa pressed her ear to the door, sighed. Silence. She was alone in this studio, her and the faint hum of the microphone left plugged in. Static — that’s how the house felt. Like there was nothing in it but emptiness, and it was Lisa and Yukina’s kiss that brought forth the sound, briefly. And then, as they parted, it was all silenced — every color, every emotion, every molecule shared between them. That kiss . . . it was a storm full of everything, leaving nothing behind but falling dust. 

And yet, she had to find her again, didn’t she? For so long, there was no end to this cycle; Yukina running, Lisa finding her and making things work. It was always band-related issues, lack of communication, twisted motives, not enough practice — it had never come down to this. A parting of the lips. An explosion of color. An emptiness in both the house and her heart. This was different. This was their _relationship_ , and for so long they had been running away from each other, separating themselves, each touch felt from miles away. Afraid of change, they clung to each other. 

Promised each other that change was not for them — just the band — because wasn’t that easier? 

_But, do I want to change?_ Lisa paused. Her hand rested on the doorknob, trembling. The door had to be opened at some point, no? For there to be an end, there had to be a beginning. An opening. A hint of light.

The hallway was inlaid with spruce tiles. Roselia posters darted the wall in seemingly random places. Here, a group shot, the five of them playing on their instruments with the words _Roselia, always together_ over them in bold font. A ticket stub for their first concert covered most of a large hole in the plaster. Finally, by the staircase, was a solo shot of Yukina. _Rising soloist,_ it said. Lisa lingered on the poster, tracing with her fingers the sharp bridge of her nose, her determined eyes, her mouth, the one she had kissed and tasted the world in. Yukina’s mouth — the source of song. To kiss her was to kiss a melody, and Lisa could still feel the music humming in her veins. She turned away and returned to the floor level, careful not to disturb even the slightest bit of dust. 

The kitchen. A fruit bowl in the center of the glossy table. Behind that, the screen door stood ajar, letting in the midnight air, rich with the smell of the fermenting rosebeds from Lisa’s neighboring house. The stars shone as if they were once whole; the sky a bedsheet that ended up with pieces of the sun. 

Beyond that, standing on the grass, was Yukina.

“Have you ever seen a rose bloom, Lisa?” 

A pause. A moment where time filtered slowly. _Am I afraid of change? Or am I_ _afraid of this?_ The light in Yukina’s eyes — an echo of the stars above. Her warm touches, her perfectly timed glares, her ink-stained lips after a night of songwriting, her lilac hair, determined steps. The smell of violets. The way roses paled in comparison when in the presence of her. The way Lisa herself had bloomed into the kiss. Hungry for it. Starving for something that existed all along. 

“I have,” Lisa murmured, “I have now.” 

A blanket was set on the grass. It was knitted with several of the band’s defining flower: the blue rose. The mystery, the impossible, the unattainable. And also: the secret. Perhaps there was more to their decision to make the blue rose their brand, Lisa thought, watching Yukina create a hollow in the blankets to sit in. A secret . . . a fear of change, of seasons, of people. 

And yet . . . “I don’t want to stay stagnant.” Lisa plopped down beside her friend. 

Her eyebrows were drawn together; two dark slashes across her pale forehead. Everything about Yukina was guarded, harshly drawn. But, those lips. Lisa felt herself darken as she studied the cupid’s bow, the plush skin still swollen from earlier. She wished to touch them, make them curl into a smile. 

Yukina lay down. Lisa copied her, staring at their bare legs, only inches apart. 

Like the stars they appeared so close — Lisa reached to the sky, her fingers curling over it like it was touchable fabric — but it was a lie: in reality, they were _lightyears_ apart. Unless . . . Lisa let go of the stars. 

Collision. Yukina’s knee against Lisa’s. A warm hand on her own. “You’re scared of me, aren’t you?” 

_Scared?_ “I’m anything but scared, Yukina,” Lisa replied. “I just feel like all of our life you’ve been running away. From me, from the band. And as many steps I take forward for us, you take some back. But . . . today . . .”

“I didn’t.” 

“Yes.” Lisa curled her fingers around Yukina’s, longing to kiss them. “And that’s why we’re both a tiny bit scared right now. This could be the moment that rips us apart forever. Just like the stars when they collide for the very first time.” 

Yukina turned to face her. Her eyes were two balls of light, crystallized with the tears she so desperately wished to hold back. “I want us to change,” Yukina whispered before pressing her lips softly against Lisa’s cheek. 

Lisa closed her eyes, sinking into her touch. “Me too.” 

“Do you care what people say?” Yukina’s fingers, wrapping a strand of brown hair around her fingers. She tugged gently, making Lisa smile. 

“I’ll make them understand,” Lisa said, reaching for Yukina’s hand. “You want to know my superpower?” 

“Unbearable cheerfulness?” 

Lisa giggled. “Always so cynical — and, hey, I’m not that cheerful!” She ran back to the door. “It’s something I’ve had since I was young. The power of cookies!” 

The second time Lisa walked back into the kitchen was a different sight to behold. The room, which had once seemed hollow only moments before, seemed to shine glimmer. Lisa made her way down to the studio, smiling at the posters. _My cookies._

By the time she made it back outside, Yukina had shifted on to her stomach. From this angle she looked like an expectant child, her hair loose around her shoulders, her chin resting on her hands. _So . . . cute._

Lisa placed the container on Yukina’s back, sitting down cross-legged beside her. 

“Call me cruel, but I made these cookies with you in mind, so I want to have a few with you.” She gestured to the sky. “Under the stars.” 

A smile wide and gleaming broke across her friend’s face. Her face was painted in moonlight; even her golden eyes were rich with its magic. And perhaps it was magic — this moment between them. Yukina’s arms tightly wrapped around her, holding her so they could feel each other’s heartbeats. _Like Ako’s drums_ , but louder this time. Lisa could feel the wholeness between them; was she always half-empty until this embrace? A step behind. A fading heartbeat. 

Now, she knew what it was like to be full completely. 

“I suppose we can have cookies now,” Lisa whispered in the other girl’s ear. A shiver ran through their embrace. “One each so the others still have one.” 

They lay down on their backs once again, cookies in tow. Sharing stories, sharing laughter, crumbs cascading down their chins like stardust. _Did you know that I was in love with you only the second time I saw you?_ Yukina. _No, I didn’t._

_It took me a while to trust you, but once I did, I realized there was no turning back._

_I trusted you more than anything. I just knew I had to wait before I could have your heart, Lisa._

_Well, I loved you the first time I saw you._

Shared laughter. 

_It’s not that funny! I just couldn’t get over your beauty, your strength. You were the_ _rose that would never wither — eternal in your strength. But, it took me a while to find our rhythm; I was afraid to be the one to create change._

Silence. They had been looking at the stars for several minutes, pondering their statements. _What did it mean to change? What did it mean to blossom?_

“Until the kiss,” Yukina concluded. “I think that’s when everything came together. All our—” 

“Memories, moments, all blossoming into one single rose.” Lisa sighed dreamily. 

“ _One single rose.”_

The stars were still shining overhead. And Lisa, her stomach now full, felt herself drifting closer and closer to the warmth that gravitated from Yukina. Staring at her tired eyes, something like love blossomed in her chest. The thorns were gone. Petals touched her heart. 

“We’re looking at the _milky way_ while eating milky way cookies.” A burst of light. “Woah! Lisa, did you see that?”

Lisa opened her eyes. “What! See what?” She shuffled around, looking side to side.

“You . . . missed it?” Yukina held back laughter, sucking in her lip. “It was a shooting star. You must have had your eyes closed, still dreaming.” 

_Still . . . dreaming?_ Am I still dreaming? About her? 

_No,_ she’s really here — with me. She always has been. 

The rose, blooming before their eyes. 

Lisa tackled Yukina against the blanket, grinning at the surprised flush across her face. “I didn’t need to see the star, silly,” she said, “the real wish has already come true.” 

Yukina wrapped her hands around Lisa’s waist, guiding her. “So you say,” she replied, already preparing to flip her over from behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! My first fanfiction is over. As short as it was, I hope you enjoyed it. Many, many more will be on the way. Hopefully, over time my skills can improve as well! 
> 
> Thanks for all your support and kudos, 
> 
> Fairie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction! (A lot of firsts!) I'll be sure to update ASAP . . . lots of cute moments to come.


End file.
